Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Dream Chasers
by PokeLock
Summary: Welcome to a retelling of Gates to Infinity. Can two Pokemon build a paradise and help save the world. Let's fine out! Disclaimer is inside.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So for the past few days I've got it into my head to do a re-telling of the Gates to Infinity PMD game with minor twists thrown in much like others have done with Explorers of Sky. So I decided to give it a trial run. I actually decided to try and write something of a transformation sequence here, something I haven't really seen with other PMD fanfics yet. That's why things are more off than usual. This chapter is a good starting point I feel. Enjoy. I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Dream Chasers

Prologue

_I blinked open my eyes. I was pretty sure I was dreaming cause no this was no place I had ever seen when awake._

_I was in a foggy room filled with ever changing colored light._

_I was alone here, something for which I was grateful for as I was sharply aware I was in my boxers._

_Crossing my arms over my body I walk around._

"_W-what is this?" I managed to stutter out._

_**Hey!**__ A spoke from nowhere. __**Can you hear me!?**__ It seemed to say._

_I looked around and saw no one._

_But I did see something else._

_A ring of blue set into this world of color._

_I walked forward and looked down my reflection was there but it was fuzzy._

_Then I saw a flash of light and I felt my body twitch and groan. Blinking open my eyes I saw a cloth pattern._

_My eyes widened as I blinked aren't those?... I thought as I processed what just happened._

_Then I scrambled over the cloth to look at my reflection. It while somewhat clearer had also shifted._

_I leaned over to take a closer look and my mouth gaped like a fish._

_My reflection was that of a Snivy's!_

"_I've turned into a Pokemon!" I whispered sharply._

_Then from across the reflective surface I saw a little ball of light appear._

_**Hey! Can you hear me!?**_

_I was certain of it. That voice had come from that light._

_I walked towards saying slowly "yeess I'm here. What do you want?"_

_**I need your help.**_

"_With?..." I said._

_**I need your help to save the Pokemon world.**_

_I stuttered unable to form a coherent response._

_Then the voice spoke again._

_**I need_**_

_The voice was cut off suddenly as the whole space turned pink and the voice cried:_

_**HELP!**_

_I gasped as an image hit my minds eye of a small Pokemon being chased by what looked to be a mean flying one._

_As the vision ended the voice called again._

_**HELP!**_

_I looked towards the little ball of light and tried to walk over the cloth to get to it when suddenly rings and arcs of light formed along the ground and in the air spinning as I felt my feet lift off the ground and I saw my boxers whisk away and out of my sight._

_There was a huge flash of light._

I felt the wish rush against my new partially green skin.

I opened my eyes, blanched, and then proceeded to scream my lungs out.

I was falling right out of the sky!

This was no dream.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1: so I got some support for this so it goes on I guess for now. This chapter is more or less filler I think. Either way I hope you like it. I do not own Pokemon. Reviews welcome.**

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Dream Chasers

Chapter 1

Falling, lots of falling I was screaming my lungs out. I saw color from the ground rush to meet me and dark, lots and lots of dark. That's what I saw.

My head was spinning in the darkness, I couldn't see anything, and I was beginning to feel a bump on my head.

Then an unknown voice spoke to me. "H-hey! Are you okay?"

"Come on, wake up say something..."

_Someone is speaking_ I hear myself think.

_Who is it? _I wonder through my muddled state.

My eyes open slowly, a slit barely there. The sun was there as was a figure.

_Who is that?_ Then I see it. A Pikachu!

Opening my a tad faster I get up. I hear the voice from before say "hey you're awake!"

I shake my head.

"You OK?" The voice asks.

I then realize where the voice is coming from. The Pikachu was talking.

I jump and stare at him, who steps back and gives me a weird look.

I then remember that as a Snivy I am a Pokemon which means I can understand them.

"Are you sure you're OK? Are you hurt anywhere?" The Pikachu asks.

I look around the area, a Forest path and nod to the first question then shake my head for the next.

The Pikachu breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's good." The Pikachu hesitates I can't imagine what's going through his head.

Then "you know fell right out of the sky right?"

Oh. That.

I look up at the sky and think on the vents which were by all things real but still very much seemed to be a dream.

I recall the last moments of it. The bright light and then me falling.

The Pikachu says rather peppy "boy are you lucky? You weren't hurt at all from that fall, that's amazing!"

"By the way my name is Burst, what's yours?"

I hesitate as my mind races then I remember. "I'm Briar." I said nervously.

"OK, so where did you come from? Where's your home? I haven't seen you around here before."

My eyes glance up slightly and I feel a brief sense of panic.

I could NOT tell him I came from the other side of the sky. No one would believe me... Or no one normal anyway.

There was no hole for me to give evidence and I didn't wanna lie so...

I told him the truth.

He blinked, jumped, and looked at me.

"WHAT?! You're a human and were turned into a Pokemon because a voice call for help?" He said in a rant finishing with "then you fell out of your world and into this one?"

I nod thinking _he'll tell me I'm crazy_ as Burst looks off to the side.

Then looking at me he says "OK I believe you."

Surprise welled up in me. I stared at him.

"It's true you story is fantastic, humans don't exist anywhere but in fairy tales, you were somehow turned into a Pokemon and there is no proof otherwise but somehow I believe these things are possible."

I smile at him tenderly not sure what to make of him.

Then he said "that why I want to learn lots of things and have many experiences!"

Then Burst's face blanched.

"ARGH! I forgot.! I've got to go! The most important meeting of my life is today!"

He walks past me and stops "but can I make it on my won?" He asks.

Then his face morphs into a questioning one.

"Briar! Will you come with me? The most important milestone in my journey awaits and I need_ Oh just come with me please there's no time to explain!"

He grabbed my skinny green arm and dragged me along.

I thought _oh dear this could be trouble..._

**Author's Note 2: welp that was chapter 1. Basic but it sets up the first meeting of PMD stories. Sorry for it being so short. I went with a Pikachu for traditional reasons. This was my first time writing in this POV for so long I think I did good with it. I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
